


Wahre Liebe

by hicobear



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rape, Slut Shaming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicobear/pseuds/hicobear





	1. Chapter 1

当格拉尼特·扎卡走进更衣室的时候，他没想过会变成现在这样。

他把omega压在淋浴间的墙上，粗鲁地揉弄他的乳头，直到它们充血膨胀在空气中立起。虽然格拉尼特早就想这样做了，在训练的时候，比赛的时候，在更衣室的时候，他早就想试试它们的触感。这段时间的加训看起来效果不错，瑞士人想。

梅苏特新锻炼出来的胸肌在放松状态下和女性乳房一样柔软，男人的大手流连在omega鼓胀的胸部不肯离去，软乎乎的脂肪在手掌里被强行挤压成各种形状。胸前覆着薄汗的肌肤泛起一层浅红，看上去无比性感。

“这里会出奶吗，”他问，“还是说先得让你怀上孕？”

被压在墙上的omega没有回答也没法回答，他正捂着脸止不住地哭泣，哽咽着恳求alpha别这样。眼泪从指缝溢出，浸湿了粉红色的指尖。

格拉尼特挪开他遮着脸的手，看到梅苏特的眼眶周围红得像在燃烧。omega扭过头，低垂着睫毛不敢看他，眼角还沾着泪。格拉尼特凑过去舔那些泪珠，咬他的鼻尖和下巴，惹得omega惊叫起来。

“别哭了，”他埋在梅苏特耳边，舔弄他的耳垂，用舌尖轻轻勾画着敏感的耳廓，“搞得像我在强奸你。”

“你就是…啊！”猛地一个顶弄差点让梅苏特咬了舌头。“你就是在强奸我…”他又在落泪了。

“哪有这么配合的强奸？你不知道把我含得多紧。”格拉尼特看着omega被他操哭的模样，心里被满足的征服欲膨胀起来。他背着他的丈夫在操他，并且让他爽哭了，要是再努力一把，说不定能让梅苏特怀上他的崽。这样想着， alpha一个劲的发狠往生殖腔里顶，惹得omega又尖叫连连。

格拉尼特牵过梅苏特的手去摸他们交合的地方。omega像被烫到了想收回手，却被他按住了，“害羞什么，弗拉米尼不也是这么操你的吗？”他更加用力地把梅苏特的手拉过去。

他们交合的地方湿漉漉的粘腻一片，粗长火热的阴茎在紧致肉穴里律动，每次都带出一点粉嫩的软肉，omega的股间不断冒出催情的汁水。抽插时羞耻的水声混合肉体拍打声充斥在被威士忌和郁金香填满的狭小空间里。伴随着格拉尼特粗重的喘息，梅苏特无声地哭着，时不时因为被侵犯而产生的快感泄露出几丝按捺不住的呻吟。

当枪手们都在球场上拼尽全力的时候，兵工厂前腰正被后腰按在淋浴间的墙上，面对面狠狠地操。

 

 

梅苏特也没想到事情会变成这样。

格拉尼特走进更衣室的时候，梅苏特正坐在角落里，缩着一条腿，球袜里的护腿板才抽到一半。他翘起脚扯下浸湿的长袜，没怎么理会因为轮换未上场的后腰，只是觉得心烦意乱。

“比赛还没结束吧，怎么这么早回来？”瑞士人问。

“我发情了，”他撇撇嘴，“还闻不出来，但是监测背心是这么说的。”所以他被提早换下，甚至不允许待在替补席。

“那这几天怎么办，马蒂厄还在西班牙。”

“哦，我靠抑制剂就好，以前也是这么过来的。”

“用太多抑制剂对身体不好。梅斯，你们是不是准备要孩子了？”

听到这句话，梅苏特抬起头尴尬地笑笑，心里却冒出些许不满。同事的称呼太过亲密，而且他也不想有人随意评价他的私生活与他的伴侣。

郁金香的气味悄悄弥漫开来，梅苏特发现他的发情期正式开始了，alpha坐在离他不远的地方，也传来一些若有若无的酒精味，他意识到发情的omega和alpha独处一室似乎有点不妥。

“需要我帮忙吗？”后腰问。

“不、不用了…谢谢你的关心。”天哪，他没想到格拉尼特会问这句话——朝着一位已经被标记了的omega。这实在过于大胆，面对这种冒犯梅苏特一时之间竟然不知该作何反应。

瑞士人像是没听到似的，他站起身，一步步逼近了被雨雪淋湿、冻僵了的omega。

 

刚下场的德国人湿透了。雪花融化成水珠凝聚在他的鼻尖，黑色卷发耸拉在冻得通红的耳边。梅苏特像掉进水里的某种鸟类，警惕地睁大眼睛等待瑞士人的下一步动作。红白色的球衣早已被雨水浸湿，绷紧了黏在身上，他的窄腰蜷曲着，脱去了长袜的纤细小腿交叠在一起，往下连接着一双沾着雪水的、白嫩的脚。

格拉尼特用视线贪婪地舔舐着omega的诱人身躯，不禁口干舌燥，而梅苏特在这炽热视线下却只想逃跑。

“真的不用吗？瞧瞧你，都这么湿了。”

“不…你知道我不能…”嗅到威士忌火辣浓烈的气味融进了花香里，德国人心里警铃大作。他扭过身子在背后的柜子里翻找着抑制剂，喷发着芬芳气息的后颈就这样被迫暴露在alpha面前，一个牙印在白皙的肌肤上格外显眼。

“我知道什么，知道你的屁股已经在流水了？”落在Omega身后的手轻轻拂过颈椎，格拉尼特像抓着小猫那样捏着他后颈的一小片皮肤，“我闻到了，你怎么这么饥渴。马蒂厄知道了会怎么想？”

梅苏特在男人的触碰下脸蹭地一下红了。

“这只是正常的生理反应，”omega僵硬地说，“格拉尼特，你已经被激素控制了，请冷静一点，停止你的行为。”

 

梅苏特的警告没有让格拉尼特收手，反而令他得寸进尺。辛辣的威士忌爆裂开来，冲着散发着花香的omega袭去。头晕目眩的火花在信息素碰撞中迸发，像猎物遇见猎手，omega突然心跳加快，呼吸也急促起来，全身的血液却像冻住了一样，连带着四肢也随之僵硬。

梅苏特如同遭遇了当头一棒，在男人的荷尔蒙攻击中愣住了。

被按在柜门上时梅苏特连躲的意识都没有，只能迎面接受瑞士人蛮横的吻。男人的舌尖轻易就撬开了牙关探入口中，碾过湿软的上颚粘膜，和他柔韧的舌头缠绕在了一起。温热唾液从唇齿之间滑落，流向下巴和脖颈，牵扯出一条亮晶晶的水渍。格拉尼特热烈地吻他，好像要夺走他口腔里最后的热量，又像是想用炽热的吻温暖他冰冷的唇，梅苏特愣在原地，只会张着嘴承受。

一吻结束后梅苏特终于知道要做出反应，他皱着眉，瞪着强迫他的格拉尼特，“好疼，”他愤怒地说，“你弄疼我了。”alpha把他的唇咬破了，血珠马上就从破损处溢出来，梅苏特能闻到锈的气味，尝起来果然是属于金属的尖锐。“疼吗，”格拉尼特也凑过来舔他的伤口。“你还不知道什么叫真正的疼吧。”

 

起初梅苏特只是妥协了给男人口交，但也强调只是口交而已。因为梅苏特知道现在这种情况他不做点什么是走不了的。Alpha很显然是因为omega的信息素影响而被狂热占据了大脑。梅苏特得动作快点不然所有人都会回来看到他在给别人口交。

浑身湿透的omega不情不愿地跪在冰冷的地板上，握着格拉尼特滚烫的性器开始吮吸。

他卖力地吮吸，用湿软舌面剐蹭过肉棒，舌尖转着圈舔舐顶端，把整条阴茎都含得黏黏哒哒。梅苏特安静地吞吐着男人的阴茎，尽可能地照顾每一寸细节。他琥珀似的眼珠子没有盯着男人看，而是闭上眼睛，掩耳盗铃地让一切都消失在黑暗里。显然格拉尼特对温顺的omega很满意，他一边享受服务，一边抚摸着梅苏特头顶卷曲的黑发，不断发出满足的叹息。威士忌的气味扩散开来，渗透进梅苏特的皮肤，omega难堪地感觉后穴因为发情而变得潮湿，身上也浑浊地热了起来。

意识到格拉尼特想操进他的喉咙里，梅苏特顺从地跪在地板上，强忍着不适配合他。阴茎挤进了他的喉管，他像以前一样吞咽着，脑子却因为周围的酒精而混混沌沌。愈加浓烈的威士忌灌入鼻腔，他的唇瓣因为摩擦而麻木，眼前不知怎么的出现了抖动的黑斑，意识也渐渐模糊——这是晕厥的前兆，脑中有一个声音告诉他——不能再深了。

“怎么回事，身为omega，踢不好球就算了，不会连最擅长深喉也做不好吧？”格拉尼特扣住他的后脑勺，阻止了他后退的意图，更加凶狠地操弄那张湿热的小嘴。

梅苏特被揪着后脑的头发，动弹不得，听到这句话眼眶却迅速地红了。他双手的抵抗几乎微不可闻，只能被迫张着嘴，忍受男人粗鲁的冲撞，直到浓郁精液全部灌入了狭窄的喉管，快要窒息的omega才被放开。格拉尼特拍了拍梅苏特憋得通红的脸颊，命令他全部咽下去。

回答他的是一阵干呕声。omega无力地跌坐在地上。他肩头抖动，止不住地咳着，白色浊液随着咳嗽从唇边溢出，滴落在深色的瓷砖地板上。

男人哼了一声，嘲笑他当妓女都不合格，真是个废物。

 

结束后的10号逃得很快，他在地板上已经冻得半死了，但是他不敢去更衣室旁的那间浴室——除非想在赛后引发大骚乱。梅苏特溜到了西边走廊尽头的那间小浴室。在比赛日这里一个人也不会有，甚至连清洁工都不会光顾。

急急忙忙地拧开了花洒，高温水柱打在背上，梅苏特终于能长舒一口气。惨白皮肤下收缩的毛细血管渐渐舒张，德国人终于觉得身体里僵硬的发条又重新恢复了转动。氤氲水雾中梅苏特抚摸着自己，低声发出压抑而渴望的呻吟。

都怪格拉尼特。辛辣的信息素已经把他的情欲完全挑起来了，麦酒的气味仿佛还沾在他的皮肤上，叫嚣着要omega服从。梅苏特撸动性器射了一次却没有满足，他的手上全是淡淡的郁金花香，后穴又开始起反应了，粘腻的体液不断溢出，顺着他的大腿滴向旋转流动的水波里。

好湿，好热。梅苏特靠在瓷砖墙上，用手指操着自己。

每当到这种时候他总是会想念他的alpha。他的alpha，那位年长的、有着温暖气息法国男人。要是他在他的身边，一定会如他所愿，好好地满足他。马蒂厄就像位父亲，对他总是无微不至，有求必应。他甚至花重金创立了一个护肤品牌，就只为了哄梅苏特高兴。

梅苏特盯着无名指上的戒指，银色光环背后是两个人的名字。梅苏特庆幸自己没有背叛他——在德国人眼里刚才的事算不上什么背叛，他是被迫的，如果他因为发情求着后腰操他，那才算是背叛。

他没有背叛马蒂厄，所以在丈夫面前还能放下心来当一个好omega，这样想着梅苏特走出隔间，找到衣服里的手机打通了法国人的电话。

 

“梅斯，怎么了？”

“我的发情期提早了，马特。”电话一打通，梅苏特就委屈地向alpha诉苦，对面的人焦急起来，问梅苏特现在在哪。

“我在…”梅苏特不想让他的丈夫担心，“我在家里，在浴室里。”他走进隔间让马蒂厄听听水声。

“哦梅斯，亲爱的，明天比完赛我就回来，好吗。”马蒂厄真想马上飞回去安慰他的omega，“既然你在家里的话，忍一会儿，不要再吃抑制剂了，那些玩具，你喜欢哪个就用哪个。”

“我知道，”梅苏特抽了抽鼻子，即使他的年龄也不小了，在年长的伴侣面前他还总是忍不住撒娇。“别那么快挂电话，再聊一会儿吧。我好想你……想你进来，我快湿透了…”

马蒂厄明白了他是什么意思，这是发情的omega缠着他想要一场phone sex呢，法国人笑了笑，几乎是立刻就投入了这场游戏。

 

软绵绵地抵在墙面上，梅苏特用手指缓慢地操着自己。在马蒂厄温柔低沉的嗓音中，他感觉自己要融化了。“说法语…爸爸，我要听法语…”梅苏特眯着眼，含含糊糊地要求道。手指刺激着后穴让他不自觉地从鼻腔里冒出餍足的叹息。

马蒂厄果然满足了他的异国情人。法国人在话筒旁低声用母语说着下流话，听着他的omega不断发出小声的诱人呻吟。他说梅苏特有两张很会吸的小嘴，他说梅苏特叫得很好听，他说梅苏特高潮的时候很美，他还说——梅苏特突然发出一声尖叫，这声音吓了他一跳。

“没、没事！”窸窸窣窣响了好一会儿，那边含糊地开口了，“嗯…只是我差点滑倒。”

哦，原来是这样。马蒂厄放下心来。他先是提醒梅苏特要小心，然后又继续着他的赞美。

另一头的omega似乎开始玩玩具了，他哼哼唧唧的，发出那种，以往被法国人填满之后才会冒出的急促呼吸。“不…马特…”他听到梅苏特念他的名字。omega哽咽着，用颤抖的声带念他的名字，“啊…马蒂厄！”

法国人竖起耳朵想仔细听，电话那头很是混乱，哗啦啦的水声，omega越来越大声的呻吟，时不时冒出的尖叫，还有断断续续的、像是永远不会停下来的他的名字。梅苏特似乎已经被玩具操糊涂了，不停叫着不要，他说不行，太多了，不行，够了。他像是被玩具搞得很舒服，他听起来爽得在哭，到最后，他竟然不小心挂断了通话。

马蒂厄拿着被挂断的手机，发现自己也硬了。他一定很需要我，法国人想。他忍不住想象，电话那头的梅苏特是在怎样放荡地玩弄着自己，湿漉漉的肉穴是怎样饥渴地咬着异物，他的梅斯是怎样在一次次操干中，红着脸承受过载的快感，抽搐着攀上欲望顶峰。

在他订完机票，在相册里翻了一会他们的合照，处理了几单生意之后，属于omega的专属电话又铃响起了。

“喂…马特，我…”梅苏特在那头哭得说不出话，马蒂厄觉得他是玩得太过火了。“你要知道…”

他充满耐心地等待他的omega发话，但梅苏特最后只是对他说：“我爱你，马特…你只要知道这个…”

“我知道，梅斯。我爱你，我也爱你。”他回答道。

 

格拉尼特看着梅苏特的手机屏幕一点点暗下去，也把性器一点点、缓慢地抽离omega黏糊糊的股间，感受小穴颤抖着一收一缩地挽留。乳白色浊液随着阴茎的离开也被带了出来，溢出穴口滑出一道晶莹的曲线，沿着重力流向大腿根。

格拉尼特用手指沾了一点儿，在omega屁股上涂涂画画，完了还没尽兴，又把手指伸入梅苏特还不能完全合上的湿软后穴，想再弄出来一点儿。肠肉在他指节探入的时候又缠了上来，紧紧吸吮着他，他抽出手指，朝面前柔软的臀肉狠狠打了一巴掌，惊得梅苏特的手机差点掉在地上。很明显omega还没从刚才的性爱回过神来。

“明明饥渴得不得了，你之前在装什么？”alpha抽走手机丢到置物架上，把德国人转过来正对着他，看着梅苏特被欺负惨了的模样，格拉尼特只觉得他活该。

 

 

从古至今alpha抓住omega就像狐狸捕捉小鸡一样简单，只要被嗅到发情的气味，他们就逃不出猎手的掌心。从更衣室逃走的梅苏特是在走廊尽头那间浴室里被抓住的，他以为他在更衣室里做的口活已经能让男人满意，但显然格拉尼特想要更多。

格拉尼特一边顺着花香往西边走，一边用威士忌的酒味把走廊上梅苏特留下的味道盖过去，他可不想有人在他享用大餐的时候冲进来要求分享。梅苏特这个蠢货，格拉尼特从鼻腔里不屑地哼了一声，这个蠢货不知道在他向全世界发邀请函——还是没填邀请人的那种。

他早知道梅苏特是个婊子，为什么这么迟才真正像对待婊子一样对待他？Arsenal也有其他的omega，但从没有哪一位像梅苏特这样不知廉耻。梅苏特总是病恹恹地垂着眼皮，一副来者不拒的模样。赛后的更衣室任谁都能在他屁股上掐一把，这不是勾引是什么？——后面才加入球队的格拉尼特没看见过这场面，他是听其他人说的，他来的时候omega已经同离队的法国人结了婚，成了他忠贞不贰的伴侣，与不管是同性还是异性都保持着恰当好处的距离。

这婊子在马蒂厄面前装得不错，格拉尼特只能这样说。可怜的马蒂厄，后腰为他的旧同事感叹，他一定是被这荡妇骗了，梅苏特一定是看上了他的财产。尽管他们都是有名的足球运动员，但同行们退役后破产的例子也不少，梅苏特一定是想为自己找一张长期饭票，才想尽办法把后半生与这位新兴富豪绑在一起。格拉尼特走进浴室时梅苏特正背对他和这位可怜人通着话。这也是他的把戏吧，哪位alpha能忍受自家omega满溢着情欲的呼唤呢。他把马蒂厄耍得团团转，让他离不开他，可法国人远在异地的时候，谁知道omega有没有在伦敦招蜂引蝶，红杏出墙？

就算他以前没有，现在也得有了。梅苏特拿着电话背对着他，赤裸着毫无防备地站在alpha面前和丈夫玩着phone sex，所以被强奸不就是活该吗。何况他也看不出他不愿意嘛，现在他的后穴可是把手指含得很深呢，换上什么别的东西，他的屁股肯定也是愿意的，而且说不定——格拉尼特才是那个被勾引的。这么想着，瑞士人收敛信息素，走进了隔间。

 

 

和丈夫通着话的梅苏特感觉威士忌的味道又在萦绕在了周围，他正疑心是自己没洗干净，一双大手突然就掐上了细窄的腰，他尖叫一声，这才意识到是格拉尼特本人进来了。omega想反抗，两只手却都被迅速反剪到背后，强壮的alpha把他抵在墙面上，捂着嘴从后面压了上来。

格拉尼特的性器滚烫，他用它在梅苏特的股间磨蹭，满意地感受到德国人在他的恐吓下发抖。omega溢出的汁液把它淋得湿湿嗒嗒，这本来是方便自家alpha的生理反应，但现在却是他占了便宜。阴茎破开穴口进入湿热甬道内，已经被手指开拓得黏乎乎的火热肠肉很快就贪婪地收缩吞咽，欢迎它进一步入侵。

没被手指拓张到的部分紧得不可思议，格拉尼特开始怀疑他操的是不是一个已经结婚三年的omega，他故意放缓速度，一点点地挺近。他想让梅苏特充分感觉，自己怎样被不是丈夫的男人撑开肠肉，填满每一寸间隙，进入到从来没尝试过的深处，钉在阴茎上随着节奏摆动身体，体验不能逃避的愉悦与快感，最终臣服在他的身下。

格拉尼特能感觉到omega在哭，他的眼泪流到了捂着嘴的手上，与哭泣不同的是，梅苏特柔软的舌头在一下下舔着他的手心。他一下又一下地舔，像一只乖巧的猫，低着头对它的主人示弱。

 

omega在一边哭，一边取悦侵犯他的alpha。

 

这是omega千百年来的弱点，他们到头来还是感性动物。他们胆小，他们懦弱，他们总是会在暴力与胁迫下屈服，根本没人指望他们干成什么大事。从前的历史里足球场上根本不允许出现omega，连观众席都不准，他们进入在这种血脉偾张的场合，只会被激动亢奋的alpha吃干抹净。

到了今天球队中有omega已经不是什么稀罕事，他们一般是速度或者技术型球员，但这么多年来让omega滚出绿茵场的声音还是不绝于耳。特别在推崇野蛮粗犷球风的英格兰，球迷们对omega的待遇总是最低，要求总是最高——表现好是应该的，要是他们表现得差，那可就完了。梅苏特就是流落到英格兰的可怜omega，他不仅拿了顶薪，他还当了队长。球迷们疯狂了，让一个会怀孕的软蛋当头牌，球队是傻了吗？！马上卖了他，让他滚回家生孩子！

面对粗俗的辱骂和无端的指责梅苏特从来都一声不吭。他的alpha在身边支持他。马蒂厄•弗拉米尼愿意陪在梅苏特身边，甚至为此放弃了更好的球队。梅苏特很感激，但更多的是内疚，最终他说服丈夫继续足球事业，所以马蒂厄后来去了西班牙。

所以这就给了其他alpha可乘之机。格拉尼特知道就算不是他，也会是其他人，这婊子就是缺不了男人的阴茎，因为——你看他吸得多紧。格拉尼特现在完全进去了，整根都被梅苏特含着，omega的穴肉紧紧地缠着他的肉棒，契合得像他们天生就该这样，像是梅苏特•厄齐尔天生就该被格拉尼特•扎卡填满，这副身体天生就该被他操干。

梅苏特还在舔着他，不过被进入得很深的omega已经没什么力气了，他缓慢地，轻柔地舔弄着他的手心，像是求饶又像是索要。舌苔摩擦过掌心，弄得格拉尼特痒痒的。他松开了手，把手指伸入梅苏特嘴里搅弄舌头，嘴里盛不下的唾液顺着他的指节流下来。他把它们抹在梅苏特脸上，现在omega又漂亮了几分。

梅苏特的两只手也被松开了，他第一反应就是继续那通电话。电话里马蒂厄早就已经在焦急地问他怎么了，梅苏特只能告诉他没事一切都好，是他差点滑倒。

身后的alpha嗤笑着顶了他一下，梅苏特后面的话被嗝在喉咙里。他的腿因为顶弄产生的快感差点软了，甬道也跟着颤抖紧缩。空虚被驱散，情动已久的身体被完全满足，梅苏特甚至想在这欲望里放纵自己，他的马蒂厄就在耳旁与他对话，嗓音温柔低沉像暖风吹过松林，而身后的男人沉默地爱抚着他的身体，这感觉——这感觉像身旁就是他的丈夫。

梅苏特突然过电一般清醒过来，不对，不该是这样……他刚想挣扎，格拉尼特新一轮的进攻就开始了。

他先是缓慢地干着他，慢慢地退出来，再慢慢地顶进去，每一次都刻意重重碾过敏感点。这么几轮下来发情的omega几乎要被折磨疯了，他一动不动，颤抖着双腿任由格拉尼特玩弄。突然alpha狠狠地顶了一下，这下omega真的尖叫起来，他条件反射地去摸身后人的手，真碰到了又触电一般弹开。马蒂厄还在他耳边说着什么，但是他已经听不到了，他全部的注意力都集中到了身后——他还会怎么玩他，他还要怎么操他，他进来了吗…

格拉尼特进来了，把身前人又顶得全身一颤。他发现每次顶弄梅苏特都会急促吸一口气又吐出去，就这样在抽插下不断喘息但是一言不发。alpha点点omega的手机，示意他要记得回话，梅苏特刚开口格拉尼特就恶意地拧了一下他的乳头，吓得omega嘴里冒出了丈夫的名字。

身后的男人像是玩够了，他把两只手好好地覆在梅苏特窄腰两侧靠近盆骨的地方，开始了真正的操干，这下汹涌的快感才真正像潮水一般朝梅苏特涌来。格拉尼特太长、太大，每一次都能狠狠地填满他，梅苏特几乎被干得在眼里看见了星星。他不知道该说什么，只能一遍遍喊着马蒂厄的名字，央求他慢一点——格拉尼特犹豫了一会，然后明白了，他没有遵循omega的意思，反而更加发狠地干他。

omega呻吟得很大声，他敏感的身体像是承受不了更多。梅苏特一边哭喊着弗拉米尼的名字一边说不要，但是屁股却很诚实地迎上来。格拉尼特一句话都没说，只是继续他的顶弄，看着身前的人沉溺在欲望中。


	2. Chapter 2

格拉尼特是位年轻、健康、强壮的alpha，球迷们都笑称只有红牌能让他不站在场上，曾经的他顶着折断的肋骨踢完了9场比赛，甚至都不需要止痛药。这样的优质alpha，omega们会前赴后继抢着为他怀孕。球队里也有人对他抛过媚眼，但他发现比起同龄人，他更对年长的、别人的东西动心。他玩过很多主动贴上来的有夫之妇，和他在一起的时候，她们的伴侣好像就不复存在了，夺走别人所有物的感觉好到不可思议，格拉尼特渐渐上了瘾。

量身定做一般，梅苏特出现在他眼前。梅苏特和那些人不一样，他对丈夫忠贞，他懂得分寸，他从来没有在与他人相处中有什么过界的地方。但格拉尼特和一些交好的工作人员聚餐的时候，他们却说他是婊子，是荡妇，是妓女。

 

你可以射在他的睫毛上，其中一位说道，这小婊子乖得很，不怎么反抗，他的手很软。

用一些小事把他留下来，就能在训练后把他摸个遍，那时他汗津津的很好闻，我一般会操他的腿，他夹得很紧。另一位工作人员咂咂嘴补充。

他也很会含，坐在格拉尼特隔壁的酒友似乎在回味，他会吞得干干净净，还会帮你舔干净，教他几次就会了，他很聪明。

然后他们一起大笑起来，共同感叹与梅苏特度过的美好时光，那时他还没结婚呢！

格拉尼特坐在他们身边，回想起记忆里包裹得严严实实的梅苏特，居然产生了一种魔幻的错觉。他们形容的真的是他吗？那个不管在什么天气都要穿长袖和打底裤的梅苏特？他会躲着大家换衣服，像是身体属于他的丈夫，马蒂厄在伦敦的时候会来接他，前腰会笑着走向他的伴侣。他们就像是那种最模范的关系，那种最传统的alpha和omega。

他又一次肯定是马蒂厄被骗了，梅苏特果然是个婊子。格拉尼特管不了也不想管别人家事，不过要是梅苏特真的人尽可夫，为什么他不能尝一尝呢，毕竟他装出来的样子——哇哦，真是格拉尼特最喜欢的那一种。

所以当发情的梅苏特独自一人待在更衣室里时，格拉尼特知道就是今天了，今天他就要揭开梅苏特的真面目，检验他们故事的真假。顺便，占有弗拉米尼的爱人。

 

 

他的其实口活一般，淋浴间里的格拉尼特边顶胯边在心里对梅苏特打了标签，不过也有强迫的原因，他看上去不是那么配合。打手枪没试过，腿也没试过，屁股倒是很不错，他下面的小嘴很紧。下次聚会他也能分享他的故事了，自从Omega结婚之后俱乐部里没人再碰过他，他也许是第一个。顶弄着omega窄小的屁股，感受他的迎合，格拉尼特确定了一点——梅苏特确实是位荡妇。

他看着不断呼唤着马蒂厄名字的omega，只觉得好笑。这样能让他少点负罪感吗？如果这样能让他好受点儿，他也不介意。但是比起当他丈夫的替身，格拉尼特更想梅苏特念着他的名字高潮，这样才算是真正的占有嘛。格拉尼特伸手挂断了电话，也打断了自欺欺人的梅苏特，现在这小空间里只剩下他们两个人了。

梅苏特突然就沉默了，不过格拉尼特还是把他操出了声音。在瑞士人打桩机一般的攻势下他先是抑制不住地呜咽，然后渐渐哽咽，最终啜泣起来。他不是因为内疚和恐惧在哭泣，而是因为忍受不了从交合处传来的，一浪又一浪酥麻的快感。它们卷席全身，激荡每一个细胞，最后回到原点。像烟花在体内绽放，炸出绚烂的花火。

 

格拉尼特就在这时停了下来，并且打算把自己退出来。

阴茎一点点快要全部抽出了，只剩顶端还被omega紧紧含着。梅苏特不会承认他期待被重新填满，他以为扭动腰胯已经很明白了，但格拉尼特非逼着他说出来。

“想要吗，说出来，说出来我就给你，像喊你老公那样喊我的名字。”看见omega使劲摇头，格拉尼特恶意地拔出，连接处因为空气振动而发出“啵”的一声，梅苏特脸红得几乎要滴下血来。他咬着唇，决定死也不开口。alpha抵了上来，又重复了一次，这次声音更响更加色情。梅苏特嘴唇颤动，但还是没发出一个音节。

格拉尼特上了手，他摸遍了梅苏特全身。他摸遍了他饱满的胸肌，他紧实的腹肌，他健美的背肌，梅苏特像一只母狮舒展着自己，在男人抚摸下呻吟不止，他往后去牵格拉尼特的手。

“进来…”，omega的声音沙哑，“不要摸了，进来…”

“叫我的名字，我就给你。”

“求你了…别这么逼我…”

格拉尼特用手指找到前内腺，在周围摸摸点点地刺激。被酒精熏得迷迷糊糊的omega又站不住了，不停地抽着鼻子。空虚早就重新回到了他发着情的身体里，像个怪物吞噬他的理智。他知道格拉尼特会永远这么缓慢、耐心地逼迫他，直到得到他想要的。梅苏特混混沌沌地想，alpha总能如愿是因为omega就是这么的下贱吗，他永远摆脱不了激素的控制，他将永远都是alpha的奴隶。梅苏特用已经崩溃的理智思考着，坚持了一会，也最终放弃了。

梅苏特颤抖着屈服在了omega的诅咒之下。“格拉尼特…求你，进来…”他用沙哑的嗓音小声恳求，格拉尼特假装没听到，于是梅苏特又重复了一次，带着背叛丈夫的内疚和将要被满足的期待。他甚至主动往后贴，像一条母狗摩蹭格拉尼特的性器求着alpha操他，“格拉尼特…快点…”

瑞士人遵守诺言投入了性爱，认认真真地干着身前omega。梅苏特的臣服与顺从令他非常满意，格拉尼特知道自己终于占有了他。梅苏特的心里已经没有了他的丈夫，已经完完全全是他一个人的了。这种认知让格拉尼特更加亢奋。他看到omega手指上的结婚戒指，那东西现在对于梅苏特一文不值。

 

梅苏特随着男人的节奏摆动身体，他像低等下流的野生动物一样发着情，浑身冒出浓郁的郁金花香，他饥渴地呼唤着身后的alpha，求他再快一点。他渴望激烈的性爱，渴望被粗暴对待，渴望alpha掐着他的脖子鞭打他的屁股，渴望被掌掴，渴望被他切割也渴望被他杀死。omega已经完全沦陷在情欲中不可自拔，这世界像是只有他和正在操他的alpha还存在，其他一切的一切都在塌陷坍缩，在湮灭消失。

烈酒之河流经的地方一片荒芜，包裹着他的威士忌正在燃烧。他的郁金香花丛在燃烧，他的身体在燃烧，他的灵魂也在燃烧，氧气在他身边被燃烧殆尽，留下他无助地在这小空间里慢慢窒息，alpha毁了他也救了他，游走在他身上的手带起的火焰让梅苏特记起他的心脏还在跳动，他还在呼吸，他还活着。

这时格拉尼特把重新打通的电话塞进他手里，梅苏特不敢接，因为上面是马蒂厄的名字，而且他还在止不住地哭。“马特…”梅苏特想告诉马蒂厄他还爱他，他的心与身体还忠于他。即使这谎言让他开不了口，但梅苏特最后还是说了，他说他爱他，还说这是马蒂厄唯一需要知道的事。

他的alpha，还是对他那么温柔那么信任，马蒂厄充满爱意的回应从电话那头传来，令梅苏特心碎了。马蒂厄就像他的父亲，对他永远包容永远爱护。是马蒂厄•弗拉米尼发现了刚进入球队的梅苏特受人欺辱。那时他英语不好，被球队里的工作人员欺负也不知道该怎么办，弗拉米尼撞见了一次，他牵起梅苏特的手说以后有他在不要害怕。也是他为梅苏特戴上戒指说愿意永远守护。梅苏特拥有全世界最好的alpha，这三年他也是最幸福的omega，但就在刚才，他轻而易举地把他忘了，像他们在一起的时光从来就没存在过。

他知道格拉尼特是故意的，故意让他记起自己在背叛，故意让他知道自己有多下贱，格拉尼特把他从欲望深潭中拉出来推入火坑，于是他被活活烧死了。交合产生的快感越来越汹涌，他的身体控制不住地抽搐痉挛，梅苏特快高潮了，omega只靠后面就能被操到高潮。他还在哭，声音越来越大也越来越痛苦。快点结束这一切吧他想，他愿意死去，他不想面对马蒂厄或者格拉尼特了，不管是谁，他都不想面对了。

在格拉尼特一下接一下的凶狠撞击中梅苏特再也不能承受，眼前闪过一片白光，情热的浪潮已经把他完全淹没。“啊…格拉尼特！”他用嘶哑的嗓音呼唤着身后人的名字，指尖掐着他的手腕，屁股里含着他的阴茎，颤抖着高潮了。

格拉尼特还在就着潮吹后抽搐的甬道顶弄，梅苏特现在变得从未有过的乖顺，他轻轻牵着他的手，无意识地微微往后靠。格拉尼特知道自己已经把梅苏特驯服了，梅苏特现在已经是他的东西，他的婊子，他的母狗了。他把这个结了婚的omega从弗拉米尼那里夺了过来，格拉尼特再也看不到梅苏特因为他不小心溢出的信息素红着脸退后一步的样子，梅苏特以后闻见他，只会红着脸主动迎上来打开双腿。

看着一点点暗下去的手机屏幕，格拉尼特把性器从omega湿淋淋的股间退出来，他也看到了白色的精液在一股股地往外流。

 

缓了一会儿，瑞士人把这荡妇从正面压在墙上。梅苏特哭得惨兮兮的，从眼皮，鼻尖，颧骨到脸颊都泛了一层细腻的粉红，这就是他高潮之后的漂亮模样。格拉尼特忍不住去吻他，梅苏特顺从地张开嘴回应，他们的舌头轻柔纠缠在一起，连唾液都像是清甜的。格拉尼特指引梅苏特把他们两人的阴茎握在一起撸动，omega也乖乖照做，他看起来晕晕乎乎，精神似乎还没从刚才激烈的性爱中恢复。

他们俩很快就都硬了，omega是因为正在发情，alpha是因为他有着优越的身体。格拉尼特抬起梅苏特的一条腿，从正面进入了他。

被内射过一次的甬道湿软得过分，格拉尼特突然感觉到了一小片更湿润的地方，顶过去的时候梅苏特的呻吟中带上了一点恐慌。

“是生殖腔…小心一点…”梅苏特主动提醒。激烈的性爱让他的生殖腔口软化了，它冒着水期待被进入。这是个危险地带而他们现在没有带套。

拉尼特刻意往那上面顶，他感觉那里有什么东西在吸着他，里面又湿又热，不断有滑溜溜的液体从里面渗出来，他刚进去了顶端，梅苏特就推着他让他出来。

“为我怀孕好不好，梅斯，我要你怀上我的孩子。”格拉尼特凑过去吻梅苏特的鼻尖，吻他的眼睛，哄骗梅苏特让他进去，为他生孩子。

“…不，我要为马蒂厄……”

格拉尼特听到这句皱了皱眉，梅苏特意识到自己说错了话，他又急忙补充，腔内识别到错误的信息素会有排异反应，还是不要…话没说完针扎一样的疼痛就在他体内炸开了，梅苏特呆滞在原地，眼泪直接从眼眶里趟了出来。格拉尼特抬着他的腿，又往里顶，这下他才知道挣扎。

“不要！格拉尼特，求你…”格拉尼特把他的手握一起禁锢在头顶，“…太疼了！”可格拉尼特置若罔闻，对着湿热的入口就捅了进去。他不顾梅苏特的痛呼，硬是要一个劲地往里挤，进去了也不给omega缓冲时间，直接冲起刺来。

梅苏特在他的律动下痛得完全软了，他虚弱得像个刚被开苞的处女。格拉尼特之前说他不知道什么叫真正的疼，现在他知道了，被强行侵入生殖腔就是真正的疼。原来格拉尼特早就做好了进入他生殖腔的打算。

“他们一开始都这么说，”格拉尼特吻掉梅苏特的眼泪安慰他，“很痛，痛死了。但是后来，”他掐着梅苏特的腰发狠地顶弄，omega空出来的两只手还在有气无力地推着。“后来他们每次都求着我操进去，求我射在里面，求我让他们怀孕。你也会的，你会对这滋味上瘾，你会爱上这痛苦。他们不配受精，但你不同，梅斯，我会让你受孕，你会怀上我的孩子。”

格拉尼特的话像条鞭子打在omega身上，梅苏特捂着脸哭红了眼睛，不想听格拉尼特为他准备的下场。他明明是在为马蒂厄备孕，为他改了食谱找了队医，为他转变了训练方式，等马蒂厄休赛季回来，他就会为他打开生殖腔，他是马蒂厄的好omega，只会为他生孩子。梅苏特在哭，他还在自欺欺人地幻想他与马蒂厄的幸福生活，格拉尼特不过是一段小插曲，只要他不说，没人会知道，他最终还是会回到马蒂厄身边，为他大着肚子。

格拉尼特射进去的时候梅苏特连哼哼的力气都没有了，他把他的腿放下来，站不住的omega直接倒在了alpha身上。梅苏特的内腔和他本人一样乖，一滴不漏地含着格拉尼特的精液，把它们好好地锁在里面，准备诞生新的生命。

 

格拉尼特原本准备把梅苏特送回家里帮他洗掉身上的味道就离开，但是在浴缸里睡着的梅苏特散发着清香实在太过诱人，于是他洗着洗着又把omega拖出来，在主人房的那张大床上操他。梅苏特一开始迷迷糊糊以为是弗拉米尼回来了，呻吟着丈夫的名字结果被操得更狠。他们厮混了一整夜，他让发情的omega吃得饱饱的，叫得连嗓子都哑了。

走之前格拉尼特确定自己很小心地没在梅苏特身上留下任何痕迹，味道很容易洗掉，这个他不担心。

他坐在车里，知道梅苏特在二楼的窗前望着他。梅苏特甚至舍不得他走呢，omega也确实尝到了一点美好的痛苦，开始在他进入生殖腔的时候懂得配合了。格拉尼特知道他们今后的日子还有很长很长，足够他把omega调教成他想要的样子。他发动汽车，驶出街道，期待也不那么期待下一个发情期的来临。

 

 


End file.
